1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the liquid crystal display (LCD) field, and more particularly to an array substrate and an LCD panel.
2. Description of Related Art
HVA wide viewing angle technology is one of the VA wide viewing angle technologies. Through adding light-sensitive monomer molecules in liquid crystal molecules and applying an electric signal to the liquid crystal molecules, it makes the liquid crystal molecules have pre-tilt angles. Then, it applies an ultraviolet light irradiation at the liquid crystal molecules to cure the pre-tilt angles. By the above photo-alignment method with the electric signal, it achieves curing the liquid crystal molecules above the surface of an alignment film (PI, Polyimide) with certain pre-tilt angles to omit conventional friction orientation structure.
With reference to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, in order to achieve wide viewing angle in HVA-type display panel, it is typically designed a pixel electrode 1 having multi-domain structure and the shape of the structure is similar to “*” as shown in FIG. 1 for four-domain structure. Specifically, please refer to FIG. 2 shown the specific schematic view of a pixel structure. The pixel electrode 1 includes trunk electrodes 11 and branch electrodes 12, wherein the trunk electrodes 11 are located at the junction of the branch electrodes 12 of the various areas. In the arrangement of RGB sub pixels of the display panel of HVA type, the three RGB sub pixels are replaced from the traditional horizontal arrangement to longitudinally arrangement. Therefore, scan line 2 is located at the long side of the pixel electrode 1 and between the adjacent pixel electrodes 1. However, due to the factors such as line width and the resistance of the scan line 2, it will occupy more space by locating the scan line 2 at the long side of the pixel electrode 1. Thereby reducing the aperture ratio of the LCD panel, and reducing the brightness of the LCD panel.